


So Baby Pull Me Closer

by coffinkicker



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, I'm so sorry, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Difference, a teensy bit of humiliation kink, also marked as underage because wooseok technically so, but he's his normal age, im literal trash, im so in for rapline smut, they're like always on eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffinkicker/pseuds/coffinkicker
Summary: Wooseok loves how brash and honest his hyung is, but sometimes it becomes very flustering.The boys are in hotel rooms for the night and some of the rap line decides to use it to their advantage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the Pentagon fandom and i am just so sorry. I had this in my head for so long and this is what happened.
> 
> The idea of Hyojong just dominating the fuck out of big maknae will forever be my weakness.

A sigh was breathed into the humid air, fog still lingering in the atmosphere. The tall brunette took his towel and wiped away the fog from the mirror, emitting small squeaky sounds. He adjusted the white plush towel around his waist as he took the smaller towel and quickly took it to his short hair, trying to get the excess water out left there from the shower. By the end, his hair was sticking in different directions as he tried to smooth it down and grab his comb to comb it out. 

Continuing his nightly routine after a show, he moisturized his face and brushed his teeth feeling as the adrenaline finally was beginning to dwindle. Being a new group was hard but it was exciting and fun, caused his blood to rush through his body and his nervousness take over. Yeah, they were getting fairly popular but it could all end after this. One-hit-wonders. 

He tried not to think about it like that but it was the sad truth in the music business so he hoped to enjoy it for however long it lasted. 

Once he finished his routine, feeling fresh and somewhat tired, he left the bathroom, holding onto the towel still clinging to his hips. He wasn't super concerned, seeing as he was sharing a room with Hyojong and it definitely wouldn't be the first time he'd have seen him naked.

He kept his gaze focused on his luggage, bending over as he dug out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

Chancing a gaze over at his hyung, he noticed the smaller man was eyeing him. Not just watching him but watching with intent interest.

A blush cast over his cheeks and up his ears, turning back to his clothes and hesitantly undoing the towel so he could step into his sweatpants.

When he cast another glance to Hyojong, the man's gaze was back at his phone, pretending like he hadn't been looking up in the first place. The younger rolled his eyes before he gathered his stuff up and put the towels he had used away.

Just as he was about to crawl into his bed, he heard the older male call his name.

"Seokkie, come here~" He cooed, patting the spot on his own bed next to him.

He looked between his own bed and the other once before he crawled onto the mattress next to the older member.

"You did really well tonight, Seokkie. I see you took some of the advice I gave you about your breathing." Hyojong pulled the larger male closer, running his fingers through his damp hair.

Wooseok melted into the other's touch, leaning against the smaller shoulder beside him. He mumbled a 'thanks hyung' and closed his eyes.

He let the slender fingers massage his scalp slowly, letting out a soft sigh.

Hyojong gently tugged the boy's head back a little to look at him, still stroking his hair a little. "You tired?" 

The younger replied with a little shrug, opening his eyes to look at the brunette. 

"I'm calming down but if you keep doing that I'm going to fall asleep." He said lowly, looking at the older male, seeing the slightly mischievous glint in his eye.

"Why?" 

Hyojong smirked and shrugged, his fingertips trailing slowly along the youger male's ear teasingly. 

"I just thought maybe you could, you know, ride me." 

Wooseok's cheeks flushed red at the words, the blush rising to overtake the top of his ears. He always had a thing for how blunt his hyung was but it never failed to fluster him at the same time.

"Daww, did I embarrass my Seokkie? I'm sorry. It's just so easy~" The older boy giggled and smiled at the other as he peeked past the other's bangs over his eyes.

Hyojong rubbed his thumb lightly across Wooseok's flushed cheek, trailing slowly to the firm jaw of the younger. He used his thumb to tilt the boy's head back a little, leaning in to press his lips softly against the pale skin.

"You know you want to. I bet you miss hyungie's cock inside you, hm?" The elder smiled mischievously against the skin, continuing to press kissed and soft bites at the younger boy's neck.

A low whine sounded from the brunette's throat in response, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt the words go straight to his increasingly hard cock.

Hyojong continued to kiss and bite his way across the younger male's neck and shoulder, his fingers playing with the dark, damp hair at the base of Wooseok's neck. He gave a bit of a harder bite at the muscular shoulder, a huff falling from the other's pale lips.

"You're getting so strong, Seokkie. Look at these muscles. I'm almost jealous." The older giggled, playfully gripping on Wooseok's bicep, trailing his fingers down and along the muscle.

The dark haired boy flushed again, biting his lip at the praise whispered from the older member. He was normally weak for praise in general, but he had to admit he had been working out more and practicing a lot harder so to hear that his hard work was becoming evident radiated through him with pride.

"Thanks h-hyung..." He mumbled in response, tilting his head to the side to face the other, his chin tilted down a bit. Their gaze met in the middle for a moment before their lips connected slowly, beginning with just slow gentle meetings between them. Hyojong suckled softly at the younger's pillowy lower lip before giving a soft bite.

Wooseok huffed out another breath at the bite, connecting their lips a little harder this time. The kiss became heated, tongues met between them, wet and passionate as their lips and mouths melded together.

They continued like this for a little, Hyojong's fingertips caressing along the younger male's thigh through his sweatpants, teasingly crawling his fingers up close to Wooseok's erection but never close enough to actually touch.

The older male pulled away after a little and scoot himself up a little more against the bed, grabbing onto the younger male's sweatpants to pull him with. 

The smaller male grabbed the other's leg and hip, maneuvering him so he was straddling Hyojong's legs, shuffling a little so the other could sit comfortably on him. It might have looked odd, considering Wooseok was 80% long limbs and almost a foot taller than the other but the older man didn't care. He was stronger than most people would assume for his size and honestly, that was a huge turn on for Wooseok anyways.

Their lips met again in a heated, slow kiss as the elder's hands gripped onto Wooseok's hips, sliding their way back and grabbing firmly onto the younger boy's ass. He kneaded the flesh slowly before pulling them forward, their hips and cocks meeting through layers of fabric. 

Wooseok whined into the other's mouth at the friction, grinding himself a little harder as the need for more friction against his raging hard on grew.

He wrapped his arms around the older male's shoulders, tugging on his hair as their hips met over and over in a heated dance.

Their lips broke away from each other with the need to breathe, Wooseok's breaths coming out in pants across the other's lips. He let out a soft, breathy moan of the other's name as they continued to rut against one another "Hyojong-hyung.." 

Hyojong let out a groan, gripping onto the younger's sweatpants, tugging them down a little, thanking every being that the younger chose to forego the tank top.

His hands slid their way up the younger boy's back before they continued their way to the front, fingertips molding and sliding across the toned muscle below the pale skin, crawling their way up to the younger's chest. He gave a gentle flick of his fingers to the boy's dusky nipples, his thumbs rubbing slowly across the hardening buds.

A soft whine left the larger male's mouth, his back arching a little as he leaned into the older's nimble hands.

"All these muscles... You're like a dream, Wooseok. But you're all mine, isn't that right?" Hyojong whispered, his fingernails scratching lightly along the rippling muscle of his chest. 

Wooseok nodded a little, dazed as he ground his hips harder into the older male's. "Yes." He breathed out his reply, letting out a yelp as one of Hyojong's hands smacked his behind, gripping the flesh.

"What was that, Wooseokkie?" The older grinned up at the younger boy, his eyebrow raised.

The dark haired boy whined and bit his lip, his eyes meeting with the elder's below him as he looked down a little, guiltily. "Yes... hyung." 

Hyojong grinned and let out a laugh. "That's my good dongsaeng. Now come on. I want these off." The older tugged on the grey sweatpants, still looking at the younger boy above him.

Wooseok nodded and shifted around as he tried to pull his sweats down and off, his flushed red cock standing and curved a little against his stomach. He shuffled them down and moved to the side as he kicked them off, settling back on top of the older male. 

He was fully exposed to his hyung's eyes, blush crawling it's way across his chest as he realized that Hyojong was still in a tank top and shorts of his own.

"Hyung, this doesn't seem fair... You're still wearing your clothes." He commented lowly, tugging on his white cut off tank top. 

Hyojong just smirked and left a light smack on the other's bared ass, leaning forward a little to he could pull off his shirt. "Don't worry about me right now, I want to get my Seokkie begging for me before I give him what he wants~" The older commented liltingly.

The older leaned back against the headboard, shifting the younger in his lap a little so Wooseok was situated against his own cock, straining in his shorts and briefs below him. He trailed his fingertips down, following the boy's light line of hair down his pelvis to the tip of his cock.

His fingertips lightly trailed along the heated skin, trailing their way teasingly to the tip as he took a finger and smeared it across the little drop of precum, lightly rubbing his fingertip over the head.

Wooseok let out a more high pitched whine this time, his hips jerking a little as he tried to get more of the touch, the light fleeting fingertips only making him ache more.

A small laugh made it's way out of Hyojong's throat as he wrapped his slender hand around the boy's cock, stroking slowly. Wooseok thrusted into the hand slowly, his ass grinding down against the older male's own trapped cock with every thrust.

The older male slowly stroked along the younger's thick length, alternating hands with each slow, torturous stroke. 

Wooseok moaned lowly at each thrust, his body thrusting and grinding with each stroke of the hand. "Hyung... Faster, please." 

Hyojong let out a soft laugh, his eyes staring lovingly up at the younger. 

"Look at you, my little Seokkie. So sensitive and desperate already. You're just a needy little slut for hyung, hm?" He trailed out softly, smirking at the whine that sounded at his words. 

"Acting so shy in front of everyone else, so quiet and sweet. If only everyone could see you like I do, like this. Whining and moaning just from a few strokes of your little hyung's hand." He taunted softly, biting his lip as he stroked the boy a little faster.

Wooseok's head swam with the words, blushing harder. It was true, he was already this gone and weak just from his hyung's dirty words and touches, coupled with praise and humiliation. 

"I-I'm sorry hyung, I just want your cock. I want to feel you, please.." The younger moaned breathily, grinding down and wiggling his bare ass against the older's straining erection.

Hyojong let out a breath of a laugh, removing his hands from the other. "Go grab the lube, baby. It's in the right pocket of my bag." 

The dark haired male nodded and shifted off the other, standing on shaky limbs as he made his way over and pulled out the bottle. Making his way back to the older boy on the bed, he tossed the lube to the side, crawling up onto the bed and between his hyung's legs. He palmed against the other's hard cock beneath the fabric, kissing along the line slowly.

He undid the pants, tugging them down and off with the boy's black briefs, leaving the older as bare as he was. 

Wooseok dove in, mouthing along the other's rigid cock, flushed deeply with desperation from little attention. He sucked and kissed along the length, mouthing up to the tip as he slid the head into his mouth. 

Hyojong's fingers nestled gently into the other's black hair, biting his lip as he watched the younger's mouth slowly sink down onto his length. He let out a low moan, hissing softly through his teeth.

He let Wooseok suckle and tease his cock a little, mouth at the tip and along the sides, taking him down and sucking a few times. The younger wasn't one normally for blowjobs, which was okay but he would occasionally enjoy mouthing and teasing Hyojong, wanting a little taste for himself.

The older male tugged on his hair, pulling him off carefully. "Enough, Seokkie. Up here." He used his other hand to pat his thigh, licking his lower lip.

Wooseok nodded and crawled his way back up the smaller male's body, sitting so he was back where he was before, straddling his hips but this time he leaned forward so their chests were flush together. The older trailed his hands along the other's sides and down his body to his ass, kneading the flesh again slowly.

He reached over and grabbed the clear bottle of lubrication, nudging Wooseok up a little so he could coat his fingers in the liquid before he tossed it back to the side. He pulled the boy closer again as his hands went back to the boy's behind, this time his finger teasing gently between the other's cheeks.

Using his other hand, he gripped one of the cheeks, allowing his fingers more access as he teased his pointer finger over the puckered rim, dipping a fingertip in gently to test.

The younger huffed out a breath against his shoulder, his hips jumping forward a little in surprise. 

"Wooseok-ah, calm down. Just relax." He whispered into the other's ear, his thumb gentle stroking the boy's skin of his behind.

The other nodded and took a deep breath, relaxing his hips back into the touch again. After a moment, Hyojong presses his finger in a little more carefully. He took his time with Wooseok, knowing that he was still not used to this. 

They'd fooled around before, probably enough to count on one of his hands but only about half those were going even this far and he felt honored that Wooseok trust him enough to let him. 

He worked his finger in, thrusting slowly as he tried to get the boy used to the feeling. This was always the least favorite part between both of them. 

When he felt that Wooseok was relaxed enough and prepared, he added a second finger carefully. He soothed his thumb over the boy's skin again with a soft kiss to his cheek as the other whined softly, biting his lip at the stretch. 

"You're doing so well, Seokkie. That's my boy, just relax." He whispered in the other's ear, kissing along the lobe softly.

He did the same with the two fingers, working the boy slowly as he spread his fingers a little, stretching him more. He worked the boy more, trying to reach his fingers a little deeper as his fingertips crooked a little inside of him.

Wooseok let out a rush of air it seemed he was holding, his forehead meeting the older male's shoulder with a soft moan.

Hyojong continued to crook his fingers along that spot, rubbing slowly. 

The boy's back arched a little as he panted softly, rocking his hips a little now with each thrust and movement.

He continued this for a little before adding another finger, having to repeat the process but it being a little easier now that he had gotten the boy worked back up, touching him in all the right places. 

He continued like this for a bit before he heard the younger boy whine, leaning forward a little. "Hyojong-hyung.. please... Inside." He mumbled, his head turned away as he held on to the other.

Hyojong let out a soft laugh, withdrawing his fingers as he swatted the boy's thigh a little to get him to sit up. He followed the directions, leaning back farther so he was leaning on the older male's thighs as he grabbed the lube himself, slicking up the other's cock with slow strokes.

"'Ya know, for someone who was being very impatient you sure are taking your time getting on my cock." He giggled softly, grabbing the boy's hips and pulling him forward.

He used one hand to grip onto the base of his length, the other on the larger boy's hip to guide him down. Wooseok moved his hips down and slid slowly down onto the other's cock, biting his lip and brows furrowed at the stretch. 

Hyojong rubbed his thumb gently on the boy's hip, letting him take his time to move down. He slowly made his way so he was seated on the older male's cock, huffing softly. 

They didn't move for a minute, letting him get used to the feeling before the younger swiveled his hips slowly.

The older gasped softly, the heat around him making his head fuzzy and dazed but he tried to contain himself and be patient as the boy continued to make himself more comfortable.

Wooseok lifted himself up almost off the tip before sliding back down in a fluid movement, his head falling back with a moan.

He continued to do this, leaning back and bracing himself up using the older male's thighs. 

Eventually his hips moved a little faster, thrusts becoming more shallow into a bouncing motion, head head tilted back as he let out low moans.

Hyojong swallowed dryly, licking over his lower lip, his gaze never leaving the sight above him. The boy's muscles shifted beneath his flushed skin, contracting with each movement. His thick flushed cock bounced against his lower stomach, smearing wetness over the skin, causing a shine in the low lighting.

The older male's hands roamed over the large expanse of skin, along his hips and up across his abdominals and sides as he rocked his hips in time with Wooseok.

"Fuck... You look so good on my cock baby, if you could only imagine." He mumbled breathily, bracing his hands just below the boy's ribs, biting on his lip.

They continued like this for a little before he felt the boy's hips shaking a little and his movements begin to falter, movements becoming messy as the boy began to get tired.

He grabbed the younger's arms and brought them to his chest, letting the boy brace himself the best he could as his grip moved the the younger's hips. He shifted them a little as he bent his knees, snapping his hips up to take over for the younger.

His pace was brutal almost, snapping with the flow and precision of a dancer, breath coming out in hot pants.

Wooseok's moans heightened in volume, the new brutal pace set by the older and the new angle hitting him deeper and harder with each quick thrust. He struggled a little to keep himself up, whining lowly.

It wasn't long before his arms gave out and he flopped against the older male below him, wrapping his arms quickly around the other's shoulders. 

Hyojong immediately shifted forward a little, his pace only taking a slight hit as he made up for the new angle, snapping his hips faster causing slapping sounds to echo through the room.

The younger boy used what was left of his strength to lean up and press his mouth messily against the older's, tongues meeting wetly between them. The kiss was sloppy but heated, passion pouring out between them. 

Their chests were pressed flush together, each thrust causing Wooseok's throbbing cock to slide against their stomachs, trapped between them. With each thrust he let out a whine, the combination of Hyojong hitting just the right spot and the friction of his cock rubbing between them getting him closer and closer.

His moans lightened in tone, whining out at each thrust. 

"H-hyung I'm gonna... g-gonna...!" He panted against the other's mouth, rolling his hips to get more friction against his cock. He gasped with each thrust until he let out a loud whine, his hips stilling and mouth falling open as cum spurted between their stomachs. He dug his nails into the older male's shoulders as Hyojong continued his brutal pace into the boy, senstivity kicking in with each thrust.

"That's my good boy... Hyung is gonna cum, baby. Do you want hyung to fill you up?" Hyojong panted into the boys ear as Wooseok's forehead flopped forward against his shoulder. 

The boy nodded, whining in sensitivity at each thrust. "Y-yes hyung please! Fill me up all the way." He panted, holding onto the boy's shoulders like it was a life raft as the older's thrusts pounded into him harder as he reached his end.

With a snap of his hips and a gasp, he came into the younger, slowly rocking his hips as he rode out his orgasm, panting heavily.

They lay there in silence for a moment, the only sound shared between them were heavy, breathless pants. Hyojong loosened his grip on the boy's hips and wrapped his arms around other's middle, shifting his hips to pull out of him carefully.

A soft whimper left the younger's lips at the emptiness before he nuzzled his face into the older's neck.

"Hyung... thank you." He whispered softly, groggily lifting his head up to look into the older boy's eyes.

Hyojong smiled softly and blinked open his eyes, pushing Wooseok's hair out of his eyes, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, baby. You were so good for me. I love you." He mumbled, nudging his nose gently against the other's. 

Wooseok let out a low breathy giggle, flopping back down on the other.

"Now I have to take another shower, ugh." He whined, rolling off of the older male.

"Not unless... I get there first!" Hyojong exclaimed, getting up and racing off to the bathroom.

Wooseok gasped out dramatically as he flopped around on the bed. "That's not fair and you know it!" He exclaimed as the door shut with a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to come yell or fangirl or talk dirty shit come follow and talk to me on twitter or tumblr.  
> [tumblr](http://actualfuckboyhobi.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/benibirb)


End file.
